


Next Generation: Shiori Chronicles

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy Violence, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, Other, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: A teenage Shiori wants to do something more with her life, and everything changes when she meets a traveling pack of pacifist bat youkai, as well as a handsome demon slayer.
Relationships: one-sided Shiori/Kohaku
Kudos: 5
Collections: WIP Big Bang Challenge 2020





	1. The Potential of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to a larger collection I'm working on called "Shiori Chronicles" and also a companion piece to my current "Kohaku Chronicles" collection. Shiori's scepter was inspired by [this picture](http://quirkyslayer.deviantart.com/art/Inuyasha-Next-Gen-53016086) I did ages ago. This collection will be inspired by various contests around Livejournal. This one was done for [](http://inuyasha-et-al.livejournal.com/profile)[inuyasha_et_al](http://inuyasha-et-al.livejournal.com/).

Shiori tells herself that she will not become like her mother Shizu. She will not give her heart to a man she should not love. Though, Shiori is grateful that her mother and father met to have her, she knows _she_ has to be more careful.

Hanyou are not as lucky to find suitable partners; therefore, if she does find someone to love, it may only be in vain, and to not have such feelings returned will only break her heart. She will not put her heart through it, so she resolves herself to always lead a lonely life.

She does not tell her mother such things. Shizu is getting older, and she only wants the best for her daughter. Shiori doesn’t delude herself; she knows her mother will not always be around.

\--

When she turns fifteen winters old, Shiori learns from a traveling human merchant about bat youkai migrating from the South. They are said to be peaceful (like her father had been, not bloodthirsty like her grandfather’s ilk), and even the merchant can speak on their behalf.

They are also very wise, and though they do not interact with humans often, they seek knowledge as much as they can, and they travel to strengthen their pack and learn how to fine-tune their powers the best they can.

Shiori finds promise in this. Maybe these bat youkai will not condemn her for being a hanyou. She can only hope, but she does not want to wish too much.

\--

She tells her mother about this wandering bat youkai pack coming from the south, and she asks if they happen to pass by their village, if she can learn from them.

At first, her mother is worried, but she must see the determination in Shiori’s eyes, and Shizu reluctantly agrees.

Shiori feels relieved. Maybe when she meets them she will finally ease her endless loneliness. Even if Shiori’s chances for finding a mate someday are rare, at least she can spend her life with people who may accept her.

\--

Word has reached Shiori’s village and the bat youkai are arriving in two days. More news has spread among the humans of the village, and surprisingly, they appeal to Shiori to greet the youkai on the village’s behalf.

Shiori is awed that the people of her village trust her so much, but Shizu tells her they are just scared. They don’t want to lose the peace their village has finally achieved after the death of her grandfather.

They pray that if the wandering bat youkai see Shiori there, it shows their village is peaceful and tolerant of their kind, and they will think before attacking them.

Shiori frowns at the prejudice and fear that still exists in her home village, but she cannot blame them. She thinks nothing of it, and she is grateful at least for the opportunity.

The next day, Shiori hears good news. A human male is traveling with the bat youkai, and though he is not a member of their group, they appear to value his counsel. Even odder, he is a demon slayer, one of the last. Shiori remembers meeting a demon slayer once when she was younger, and she idly wonders if this human is from the same village.

The knowledge makes her even more anxious to meet them, and her hope increases. If the wandering bat youkai can tolerate a human, even regard his advice, then perhaps they may accept her after all.

\--

Another day has passed, and the wandering bat youkai have not come as expected. As the day turns into dusk, Shiori worries that she may not meet them at all. She refuses to have her hopes dashed, so instead of waiting for them to come to her, she leaves a note for her mother before dinner and takes off toward the south.

She packs some food, wears her good turquoise robe, and sets off down the road on her own. The chance to meet them consumes her hours and days, and Shiori refuses to wait any longer.

Her pace quickens through the deep forest, and she watches her surroundings, noticing exactly when she goes past familiar territory. Her muscles tense as her journey takes her farther into a tangle of trees and down a rockier path. Leaves and branches grab at her skin, and she thinks about turning around and waiting for them to arrive on their own.

She sucks in a deep breath and lifts her chin. She can’t give up now; she’s come this far. She knows her mother is worried, but she will understand.

Suddenly the quiet, looming forest rattles with intense youki, and it nearly knocks her on her backside. She hears screams, and instincts kick in, and she starts running toward the source. Ahead she can hear scuffling, fighting, and mixtures of youkai energy dispersing throughout. Birds and woodland creatures have long since run past her, but she dives straight through the thicket, right at the heart of battle.

When she comes upon the scene, she stops and observes several injured bat youkai on the ground, either near death or unconscious. The human slayer that accompanies them is fighting a massive swarm of boar youkai charging for him, and he brandishes a large sickle-shaped weapon to keep them at bay. Shiori’s eyes dart around, and she sees the Elder of the pacifist bat youkai trying to regain her strength as another tries to help her to her fight. In the Elder’s hand, she holds a long scepter with red jewel on the end, glowing dimly as it fades in sync with the Elder’s strength.

“Please, Haruna-sama, you must stay strong. You are the only one that can use this scepter,” says the bat youkai, a middle-aged male with bright green hair and coppery skin. He tries to bring her to her feet, but her health is failing.

“I can’t,” she says weakly, as if she barely has the energy to breathe. Bruises and gashes cover her body, and Shiori suspects one of the boar youkai had trampled her and her companion and paralyzed them all with their overwhelming youki before they had a chance to take flight. These bat youkai are much weaker than the ones of her grandfather’s clan, and Shiori suspects their pacifist ways hinder their fighting abilities as well.

The slayer continues to fight, but he becomes outnumbered, and Shiori is anxious to join the fray and contribute to the defense. She knows that any good person would help, and she is bat youkai like them. As far as she knows, these pacifist bats are part of one of the last cohesive tribes of her kind.

She hears a moan as the Elder finally collapses, and her companion begins to weep, trying to keep her steady. The light in the jewel of the scepter goes dull and dark, and the remaining bat youkai look mournfully at it, as if their hopes have faded along with it.

Suddenly, Shiori stops thinking. She runs forward, and as the slayer continues to fight and protect them, she flies past him and toward the scepter on the ground. She may not to be able to use it for any power, but it is the only weapon that she can see. If she can bash a few boar youkai with it, she will at least be doing something with her life instead of hiding behind her mother’s past and inside a village that hates her. No, Shiori wants to do something meaningful, even if she must die to save the last of her kind.

“Hey!” the slayer shouts after her after she’s picked up the scepter. The bat youkai who are still conscious look at her with shock, but no one makes a move to stop her. She picks up the scepter and waves at it the boars.

“Come get me!” she yells, and quickly she plans to run away from the injured, hoping to distract the boar youkai so they will follow her, and the slayer will have good sense to get the injured to safety.

Her plan suddenly backfires as she tries to pivot into a sprint. Instantly, she feels power surging like hot oil through the scepter and up her arm. It’s so surprising that she almost drops the thing, but she realizes she can’t. It has fused itself with her, and she stands frozen as the scepter shines so brilliantly it blankets the forest with energy. She stands in confusion, and the more the power seeps within her, the more she feels it search out her heart, but more importantly, her desire to save these people.

The slayer falls back from the fight and runs toward her, and Shiori stares agape as the boar youkai are squirming in agony as the light of the scepter hits them and begins to burn away their skin.

Suddenly the light becomes unbearable, and the boar youkai’s pain is too much for her to stand, and she loses her grip on the scepter. It thuds on the ground, and the light dissipates, and soon the forest is silent again. The only thing she hears is the hissing sound from the disintegrated boar youkai, gone and no longer a threat.

The air relaxes, and Shiori hears moaning around her as the bat youkai start to rise to their feet and check their wounded. Shiori’s body stays rigid, and she tries to move her muscles but can’t. She wonders if she may be in shock, so she looks down at her hands and sees blisters and burns all over her fingers and palms.

“Young miss, who are you?” the slayer asks her, and he approaches her cautiously, but she can see relief in his large brown eyes. She stares at him, noticing his pleasing freckles and the handsome angles of his face. She feels her cheeks go hot, especially when he looks at her impressed, as if she is his own personal savior.

“I’m… Shiori,” she stutters, and when the feeling comes back into her nerves and muscles, she shies away from his intense stare. She looks behind her, and she inhales a breath of relief when she sees many of the bat youkai recovering and healing from their injuries. She smiles, and she turns back to the slayer when she feels his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m Kohaku,” he says, and she sees him smile with gratitude. “You saved our lives.”

“I… I had to, but I don’t know how,” Shiori says and stares curiously at the scepter on the ground, and promptly she remembers why she is here. “I’m from the northern village. I heard of the traveling bat youkai that was journeying toward us. I’m sorry to intrude, but I just had to come. You are the last of my people I know.”

She feels Kohaku watching her as the Elder, now awake and shaking to her feet, approaches her with an easy smile.

“Child, you have saved our lives, and you have done a most miraculous act,” she says. Shiori looks at the scepter, now back in its owner’s rightful hands. “No one but a true leader can wield this scepter. It has been passed down for many generations of our tribe. Unlike many tribes, the scepter does not pass through family – _it_ chooses its next wielder, and though many of our kin are worthy people in body and spirit, it has sadly not picked any of them.”

The Elder pauses and inspects Shiori closely, and she watches as her companion – perhaps her servant or a trusted aide – whispers in her ear.

“It appears as though it has chosen you. I cannot tell you how happy I am, child, for I am getting up in years, and we have been searching for my replacement for some time,” she says, and Shiori glances behind her and sees the confused and stunned faces of the other bat youkai.

“But why me? I am hanyou. Surely the scepter would pick a pure blood bat youkai,” Shiori says, and she hates deprecating herself, but she knows this is what her late grandfather would have said. She shudders in memory when she thinks of the horrible beast.

“It does not matter,” the Elder says, her smile still bright on her wrinkled face. “I am far too old to care about such things as race. Our tribe is dwindling as it is, and the world is changing as more humans take their fill of it.”

Shiori hears her words, and quickly, she begins to cry. The Elder bat youkai approaches her and places a hand on her cheek. “Oh, child, your life has begun with great misery, hasn’t it? Well, no more. You will see nothing but auspicious days from now on. You are the hope of our people.” Her touch is light and warm, and Shiori nods against it. “Please excuse me, I must attend to my people. Kohaku-dono, would you please tell Shiori-san more of our story?”

He bows to her and nods. “It would be my pleasure, Elder.”

Shiori quickly wipes the tears from her eyes, and she feels embarrassed already within Kohaku’s presence, though she does not know completely why. Maybe it is because he is the first human boy to look at her in such a way – any way that does not contain contempt.

“I have been protecting them while they search for their successor,” he says with a sigh of relief. “It has not been easy, and they are not that used to wandering so much. They have elderly demons that would prefer to stay in a cave and meditate.”

“So your journey is over then?” she asks a little sadly. If he has been searching for her, that means now that he’s found her, he has no purpose of staying with the bat youkai.

Surprisingly, he shakes his head. “I must escort them to a new home as well. There is a place in the northern mountains they wish to retire, and the Elder wants to train her successor by a sacred waterfall. I promised the Elder that once her successor is found, I would accompany her as far as my home village and break from there.”

Shiori nods in understanding, though she cannot deny the ache she feels in her chest. So Kohaku will stay with them for a while, but he will leave for his home. It is just as well, she thinks. Shiori hardly knows him; Kohaku could have a demon slayer fiancé back home for all she knows. She is getting ahead of herself anyway; she cannot help her rising feelings for meeting him at first sight, but she’s mindful enough to know these feelings are mere attractions of her body (and she thinks of her promise to herself, to not love so her heart cannot break).

And Kohaku is human. It is foolish of her to think of him beyond that, especially since they have only just met.

Still, he will be with them for a little while longer, so Shiori will be happy to get to know him regardless.

Before turning away, she studies him for a second, quickly noticing his gentle smile. He also has the kindest eyes she has ever seen, and he does not look at her with fear or spite. Maybe Kohaku will not be the only human boy in the world that will look at her this way, but he is the first, and Shiori finds that special enough.

“Shiori-sama, are you ill?” he asks, breaking her out of her trance. She blinks and meets his gaze, and shakes her head once.

“I am sorry,” she says, still awed by his honorific. Does saving his life and using the scepter grant such prestige? “I feel tired. It must be from the Elder’s staff.”

Quickly he attends to her, and she finds herself easing with him as they sit on a nearby rock. She feels his hand on her back, and he watches her with worry. Shiori bites her lip, and her face feels too hot for normal. She feels like a lovesick fool, but she cannot help it. She hopes that may be if she learns from the bat youkai, that she can control these confusing emotions.

She has never regarded a boy like this before, and she almost wishes he wasn’t sitting so close. She starts to catch her breath, and the feelings start to dull, and Shiori recovers as she sees the Elder approaching her again. When she stares into the ancient woman’s serene face, Shiori’s bothersome emotions about Kohaku begin to fall aside.

“Shiori-san, I have talked to the others and we have all agreed that you show extraordinary potential. Our clan would benefit well from your hidden talents,” she explains, and Shiori is honored and awed by their regard. “We would like you to learn the secrets of our magick and train with us to become our next High Elder.”

“I… I don’t even know where to begin, Elder-sama,” Shiori responds, bowing her head low. “I have to tell my mother, yes…. She will not want to part with me, but I know… I know this is what I’m meant to do.”

The Elder Haruna reaches out her hand and places her palm on Shiori’s cheek. “We will speak to your mother, but little one, this is your decision of course.” She pauses and Shiori can feel her intense gaze scanning her, almost as if the woman is looking into her soul. She swallows uncomfortably, but the woman’s aura soothes her again. “You have been alone and afraid for too long, my child. We can help you resolve that pain.”

Tears begin to stream down her cheeks, but Shiori cannot hold back her happiness. At last… finally her life will have meaning, and Shiori can barely contain her elation of what’s to come. She can only hope that her mother will be proud of her, and maybe these bat youkai will be kind enough to let her mother come along.

Shiori can hope for it. After all, hope has brought her this far. Hope has brought her to her new people, and it has showed her that humans like Kohaku will notice her and look at her as a person, without prejudice or hate.

If her mother knows all this, that this is what will make her daughter happy, Shiori knows she cannot fail. She nods her consent to Elder Haruna, and she and her people seem relieved. A soft hand rests on her shoulder, and she inhales an unsteady breath as she meets Kohaku’s eyes again. In them she sees hope, and Shiori cannot help but revel in the flutter in her heart.

She knows that Kohaku will not stay with them long, and maybe she is meant to be the lonely high leader of her new people, but she can still hope, can’t she? She can still wish and pray a little bit more that Kohaku becomes a part of her future as well.


	2. The Boy Who Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori tries to soothe Kohaku during a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga. Part two continuation (Chapter 1) to my "Shiori Chronicles". Written for the "Dreams" theme at inuyasha_et_al on Livejournal.

Under the silver light of a near-full moon, Shiori wakes up to the sound of crying.

She rubs her eyes, and for a moment she has to remember where she is. Two days ago she met a traveling pack of pacifist bat youkai, who by a strange turn of events, asked her to be their next Elder to wield a powerful scepter.

Shiori remembers accepting, of course, and she quickly recalls the moment she informs her mother Shizu, who declines traveling with her and lets her daughter travel on her own. Shiori misses her mother already, but she has enough to think about while traveling. She’s met more of her people – kind people, who are very different from her father’s tribe.

She’s also met Kohaku, a demon slayer boy around her age, who is protecting elderly youkai and has wildly changed her views about humans.

Shiori blinks away the sleep from her eyes, and she turns toward the direction of the sounds of whimpering. Worried, Shiori quietly rises from her spot and heads over to Kohaku’s bedding. She sees tears running down his cheeks as he sobs in his sleep, calling out to his sister, and Shiori feels a piercing ache in her heart.

 _He’s crying in his sleep again_ , she thinks mournfully, and after traveling with him for a couple days now, she’s woken up to his crying for the second time. She doesn’t know how, but the other bat youkai seem to be unaware of it, and they sleep soundly despite Kohaku’s nightmares.

Shiori doesn’t know what to do, but she wants to help him. She wants Kohaku to have a good night sleep; though, she thinks it may be harder to accomplish than she realizes. She really doesn't know Kohaku that well. He doesn’t talk much on their journey north, even though Shiori is mindful to walk by his side every day. She tells Elder Haruna that Kohaku is a calming presence, and the Elder is not offended, for she understands Shiori likes connecting with someone her own age.

For Shiori, it’s more than that. But she doesn’t want Kohaku to know that, for she’s not sure of the feelings she has for him yet.

Like the night before, Shiori stands up and leaves Kohaku’s side, and he does not even stir to her presence. For a skilled warrior that does not wake to her movements, he must be in a deep sleep, she supposes. A deep, terrible sleep full of darkness and monsters. And all Shiori knows is what little Kohaku offers her – that he once was Naraku’s slave and that he’s done a lot of bad things in his past. Shiori knows little of this Naraku through stories, and she understands he was a terrible menace, and she admires Kohaku for battling him, and surviving.

She only hates knowing that the nightmares have remained, even if the villain he once fought is long gone.

Shiori tiptoes back to her bedding, and she pulls out her yellow ceramic cup from her bag and a few dried lavender flowers. She quietly walks down a path through the forest to a nearby hot spring. Like the evening before, Kohaku won’t be able to drink the remedy while he’s asleep, but at least the steam from the lavender mixture will somewhat calm his distressed sleep. She’s adamant to try the same thing tonight as she’s done before.

She finds the hot spring and mixes the hot water with the three lavender flower heads, and she pads back to camp toward Kohaku, setting the steaming cup near him and using a fan to direct the steam toward his face.

After a minute of watching him breathe it in, Shiori is startled when Kohaku opens his eyes, and he grabs her hand tightly, squeezing enough to bruise. When he realizes who it is, his tension fades and he meets her eyes and purses his lips.

“Shiori-san, you don’t have to do this,” he whispers softly, and she hates seeing the pain, such old, untouchable pain, so prevalent in his soft brown eyes.

“I want to,” she whispers resolutely. “You woke me up again, Kohaku-kun.”

Kohaku looks away awkwardly. “I apologize.”

Shiori lurches forward, mindful not to spill the hot water on him, and instead, she takes his hand that held her wrist into her hand, and she squeezes it lightly. “Don’t. I’m not bothered by it. I just wanted to help you sleep.”

He gives her a small smile. “Shiori-san, you are too kind. You’re going to be an amazing Elder someday.”

She shakes her head with embarrassment, and she’s delighted when Kohaku does not release his hand from hers. She clutches it to her chest. “Please, Kohaku-kun, don’t call me that.” She pauses and when he looks at her, he makes her stomach flutter, just as he always has since the first time she met him. “Call me, Shiori-chan.”

He nods. “Shiori-chan.” She smiles widely and loves how beautiful his words sound.

“Now, drink,” she says, handing him the lavender tea. He obliges, his fingers brushing hers for a stand-still moment before he takes the cup into his own hands.

Shiori watches him happily, waiting until the moment he closes his eyes and finally settles back to sleep. When she goes back to her own bedding, she realizes the steam from the lavender tea has affected her too, and she gives into the pleasant grogginess.

Shiori dreams that night, peacefully, of soft hands, and of a brown-eyed demon slayer who conquers all his troubles and fears.


	3. Impromptu Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mudslide delays their trip to the sacred waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga. Written for the "Disaster" theme over at inuyasha_et_al on Livejournal. Third place winner.

Shiori has never wished harm on anyone. She’s seen first hand what such evil can produce, and though she is both youkai and human, she doesn’t see herself as evil, but she knows like anyone else, she’s capable of terrible thoughts.

So when she, Kohaku and the traveling bat youkai stop to help a nearby village, she feels bad for secretly enjoying her fortune, even though people from the village have suffered a horrible disaster. A mudslide has hit the small town, and Kohaku insists on helping them; which of course, delays their journey to the sacred waterfall where Shiori will start her training as the new Elder.

The current Elder is more than happy to help the humans. It’s a part of their pack’s code to aid people and promote compassion and peace. Every day these peaceful bat youkai impress Shiori, and she feels grateful for becoming a part of their tribe.

Of course, the delay also means that she can spend more time with Kohaku. They are gaining significant ground on their journey, and though she considers Kohaku a good friend, the boy is naturally reserved, only shining outwardly when he’s in battle. For days they have encountered rare opportunities for Kohaku to use his skills, and their interactions lull peacefully, as Shiori talks liberally and Kohaku listens to her with short responses.

Soon, Shiori knows that they will part at the sacred waterfall, and every day she dreads that moment. She has hoped for more time to get to know Kohaku, but the slow pacing of their friendship is making it difficult to grow into anything more. Shiori feels inwardly wilted by her foresight in this, and when she mentions it to the Elder (who is becoming a great confidante), the old bat youkai merely smiles and says that Shiori’s intuition will heighten as she starts to use the Elder’s scepter more. This fact troubles Shiori further when her senses suggest Kohaku regards her as nothing more than a friend, and he probably won’t feel anything else otherwise.

After settling at the outer part of the village, Kohaku takes off to meet with the fief lord, initially without the bat youkai, and to inquire about how much help they need while surveying the damage of the mudslide. Shiori insists she go with him, but Kohaku firmly objects, since he’s not sure how the humans of this village will react to a hanyou or even youkai coming into their town. Hours pass by, but when he returns and approaches Shiori and the Elder, he appears overtly troubled.

“News isn’t good. The lord of this village believes a youkai caused the mudslide,” he says with a sigh. His lip curls and Shiori can sense his aggravation and distress. The Elder appears saddened by this information, but Shiori can tell this news does not deter her desire to help these unfortunate people.

“I understand their frustration, but please, Kohaku-dono, tell them we would still love to help,” she states, and Shiori hopes that someday she will show the same strength as Elder. “I do hope prejudice does not get in the way of accepting aid for their tragedy.”

“I can come with you,” Shiori tries again. “I’m hanyou, so I’m sure the half-human part of me could appeal to them.”

Kohaku shakes his head. “These people a very angry. There’s a mob of villagers already talking of hunting and destroying the youkai themselves. I don’t think they will take kindly to any youkai at this point, peaceful or not. A hanyou trying to help might be worse.” He lets out a frustrated breath. “If Inuyasha were here, it would be different. His legend is pretty well-known, and people are more likely to accept his help.”

Shiori furrows her brow. She becomes impatient with Kohaku’s caution, and she feels offended that Kohaku would prefer Inuyasha’s help over hers. “Well, Inuyasha isn’t here, Kohaku-kun, and you can’t help them all by yourself,” she states, and her tone quickly surprises him. “If Inuyasha has taught me anything, it’s that humans and youkai can work together even in a group. They may not accept me, but you can’t make that assumption until you give me a chance to speak to them.” Shiori glances briefly at the Elder, who stands stoically next to her without input. Shiori meets Kohaku’s uncertain eyes. “I’m coming with you the next time you go back to them, at least to serve as a liaison of the bat youkai who only wish to help them. If they accept me, they can accept them. If they are desperate enough for help and restoration to their village, maybe they will.”

“And if they deny you?” Kohaku asks as he crosses his arms. He watches Shiori unconvinced, but Shiori rises to his challenge. “They may not want help at all, not even from me if they don’t like that I travel with demons.”

“Then, if they are suffering this much but are too prejudiced to accept our help, that is their loss,” Shiori counters. Her tone softens, but she feels nervous as the Elder observes her and Kohaku; however, she feels she has to stand her ground on this. Kohaku has a good heart, but he’s too independent, and he takes on too much responsibility and burdens all by himself. It’s time he share the weight of the work with everyone else.

She reaches out a hand and places it on Kohaku’s shoulder. “Please, Kohaku-kun. Give me a chance to convince them. It’s better for me to try than for you to take this on alone. You set out to help the bat youkai, my new people, and they owe you their help too.” Shiori turns to the Elder who nods, and she’s relieved the woman agrees with her. Shiori turns to Kohaku again, studying him as he considers her appeal.

He rubs his chin with a contemplative expression. He doesn’t like the idea; she can sense that, but she knows that he can’t just ignore their assistance. The villagers stand more of a chance with all of them aiding them, youkai and human, than turning their tragedy over to mob rule. That, and Shiori believes that if youkai show they are peaceful and willing to assist them, they may learn to quell their anger before turning to violence.

“Alright,” Kohaku says, and he looks at Shiori sternly. “If you are in any danger at all, we’re leaving immediately.”

“I’ll make up my own mind about that,” Shiori says, lifting her chin confidently. Kohaku can’t just protect her all the time, and though she is grateful for this extended time to be with him, she means to show him just how valuable she can be.

If Kohaku sees that she can be a good leader, that she can help people and share the burdens and responsibilities of others without his help, maybe he will see her as more than a friend. Maybe he can see her as worthy of something else.

In any case, Shiori knows she must hold onto her convictions. Despite her heart, if Kohaku never looks at her in the way she wants him to, she is still going to be the leader of this group, and she has to learn the ways of her new people regardless of her feelings. It’s as good a time as any to start acting like a leader - to show her pack that she’s ready to fulfill her duties for their benefit, and not just for her own.

Kohaku nods at her and beckons her to follow him into the village, and quickly, Shiori falls in stride next to him.

“Wait, my child!” the Elder calls behind them. Shiori spins around, and her eyes widen as the Elder steps up and hands her the scepter. “Take it. We will be safe here. I hope you will not need it, but the scepter can be used for other things than defense. If the villagers do not accept us but accept you, you can borrow its power. We will contact you if we need help, but I do not think that will happen since we will be waiting so close by.” She smiles hopefully with a nod. “You may return it to me when you are done.”

“Thank you, Elder-sama,” Shiori murmurs with a bow, and she turns to Kohaku, who watches her with a proud smile. She feels her cheeks warm with a flush, and lightly he pulls on her arm to continue on their way.

Shiori hurries to follow him, delighting in the anxious and pleasant emotions while working beside him.


	4. Premature Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku shares his thoughts on Shiori's inexperience with the Elder's scepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the fourth installment. Written for the "Magic" theme at inuyasha_et_al.

“That’s interesting,” Kohaku speaks suddenly after a span of silence has wedged between them. While they continue walking toward the heart of the village, Shiori glances over and sees a bemused expression on Kohaku’s face.

“Pardon?” she asks politely, but she can already sense what’s bothering him. He’s wondering how the Elder can trust her in such a short time. It slightly wilts her confidence; does this mean it will take Kohaku longer to trust her than her new pack?

“I’m thinking about how the Elder has parted with the scepter so easily,” he says, stopping their walk. He turns to her and meets her eyes, and she wonders if he’s searching for something darker within her, something untrustworthy. She furrows her brow, which surprises him.

“I know I’m half-demon, but is it so hard to believe in me, Kohaku-kun?” Shiori asks, with a hint of anger in her tone.

“No! That’s not it. It’s just…” he stammers, but then he stiffens and regains his usual composure. “This is not a personal critique of you, Shiori-chan. You have had little to no training on that scepter. Since you’ve joined the Elder’s pack, there has been only one other instance than the day you saved me where Haruna-sama has instructed you on how to use it.” He pauses, and Shiori realizes her error in quick judgment. She almost feels like a fool, but Kohaku’s explanation relieves her. She knows that his thoughts have merit, and he really isn’t judging her, more like questioning her overall experience.

“I suppose you’re right,” Shiori responds with a frown. She draws her eyes away from Kohaku’s and stares at the magical staff in her hand. “Truthfully, I’m a little surprised myself. I’m grateful for the overwhelming trust the Elder has in me, and sometimes I wonder if I can live up to it. I can only assume she is testing me by giving me the scepter to help the village.”

Shiori feels his hand softly rest on her shoulder. She looks up, her mouth opening in surprise. Kohaku’s lips form a thin smile, and she feels both weak and soothed just by looking into his dark brown eyes.

“It’s a test I’m certain you’ll pass,” he says reassuringly. “Just be careful.”

Shiori blushes, and she feels a strange vibration run up from the scepter through her arm. “Oh!” she exclaims, and her jolt causes Kohaku jump backward.

His eyes widen. “What happened? What did you do?” They both eye the scepter as it shakes Shiori’s hands and the red stone begins to glow.

“Nothing...the stone just turned brighter,” Shiori says, watching it carefully. The red glow begins to fade, but a dull shimmer remains, indicating that the scepter is still active and its power is still linking to Shiori.

“Do you feel something?” Kohaku asks, returning to Shiori’s side, though his eyes don’t leave the scepter.

“Yes...very strongly actually. I don’t know how to explain this, but it’s like the scepter and I are joined and if I have a particular thought, it taps into my energy and flares in reaction. It’s weird.” Shiori shakes her head. “You were right. I should have more proper training before I use it.”

“Maybe not as much,” Kohaku says, mulling over her words. “What were you thinking that caused it to flare?”

“I don’t know. Before, I was angry. I didn’t think you trusted me. Then, when I calmed down and you said you thought I could pass the Elder’s test, I suddenly felt more confident in my abilities.” Shiori meets Kohaku’s soulful eyes and grins brightly. “Your faith in me gave me strength.”

Kohaku smiles lightly, and Shiori catches a faint blush on his cheeks. Her stomach flutters like fireflies. So... she can affect him! She runs her fingers through her hair and looks up at him again. He avoids her gaze, but the color in his face is still there. (She also sees a flash of another smile.) She senses anxiety from him... but she doesn’t think it’s bad. Kohaku’s thinking deeply about something; he’s torn - perhaps, but she knows it involves her, and Shiori feels she must learn more about it. She knows now isn’t the right time to pry or advance her feelings. Maybe she’s already revealed far too much.

She doesn’t care. It’s true that when she feels Kohaku’s confidence in her, finally, after doubting his trust in her so much, she does feel a power link with the scepter. Maybe there is something to it, but she doesn’t know exactly what that is yet, and she’s sure the Elder will teach her.

The next time she has to use the scepter, she’ll try it again. She’ll think of Kohaku, of his faith in her, and maybe, she’ll reach deeper into her heart and search out her true feelings. Is this the kind of energy the scepter needs to activate? Shiori wonders; perhaps it isn’t so much about her thoughts but her feelings.

She was scared, even angry and desperate, the first time she used the scepter and it let her borrow its powers. Next time, she wonders if love and hope can be used to energize it too.

 _I hope you will not need it, but the scepter can be used for other things than defense._ Again, she remembers the Elder’s words clearly in her mind.

If anger and fear can fuel it for defense, then what sort of things can the scepter do when she feels profound love and happiness? Shiori can only wonder, and she supposes working with Kohaku will further unleash the secrets of the Elder’s scepter.

“Come on, let’s go,” Kohaku says, drawing her from her thoughts and beckoning her forward toward the village. Shiori feels the scepter hum in her grip, and she senses the link resonate with her otherworldly energy, tapping into crevices of her youki that she can’t even imagine.

It almost scares her, but if gaining this power will further prove the kind of Elder she can become someday (and the kind of woman she can be to Kohaku), she welcomes it, and Shiori looks forward to the next time that she and the scepter can work together again.


	5. Woman's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpleasant dealing with the village lord prompts Shiori to use her intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the fifth installment. Written for the "food" theme at inuyasha_et_al.

The moment she and Kohaku walk up to the village’s fief lord, Shiori sees the instant disgust on his face when he lays eyes on her. She stands her ground, and she falls a step behind Kohaku when he instinctively moves ahead of her, as if he’s guarding her protectively.

“Slayer, is this one of the demons who caused the mudslide?” His eyes look over Shiori suspiciously, but Kohaku makes things clear.

“My lord, this is my companion, Shiori-dono,” Kohaku introduces her, and their eyes briefly meet until Kohaku turns back to the lord. “We fight together. She is a hanyou with great instincts and power.”

Quickly, Shiori chimes in. She bows low and says politely, “I promise to lend you a hand, my lord. I am here to serve you and help your people recover from this tragedy.” Desperately, Shiori tries to keep her tone polite, and if there is even a cadence of arrogance, she knows that her chance to appeal to the lord will be lost. Kohaku’s lips thin into a line, and she knows that he doesn’t like that she spoke. _Well_ , she thinks, _he’s just going to have to accept it._

“Ah, Slayer-dono, no offense to your friend here, but we hardly think a young woman, least of all a hanyou, can help us,” the leader says, and it’s obvious he’s patronizing her; though, Shiori thinks he could possibly be that bigoted as well. She looks at him with unchanging eyes, but she tries not to stare. Her youkai senses are not that off from only being hanyou because she can smell his fear.

“I assure you, my lord, I will not harm anyone; it is not my way. I am more capable of helping, even if it’s for the simple task of taking care of your women and children,” Shiori says before Kohaku can speak. This time the lord doesn’t even look at her.

“If you please, my lord, Shiori-dono will stay by my side, and if you need her, please don’t hesitate to ask,” Kohaku speaks, and Shiori notices the diplomacy in his words. She tries desperately to hold back her frown. “In the meantime, please let me know what I can do to help restore your village.”

As soon as Kohaku’s words direct Shiori to the background, the fief lord ignores her and drones off the progress they are making on their own, and what the village has left to restore.

“Most of the water is gone, and the women are helping to see if they can salvage the crops. The men are helping with the rebuilding of homes, so I don’t want to bother you with those things.” He gives Shiori a hesitant look, and she wonders if he’ll volunteer her to help the women. If he does, she will see it as mighty amiable of him, but when he catches her eyes, he looks away sharply and continues to speak only to Kohaku.

“No, the thing we want you to do, if you are able, is to destroy whoever is responsible for this,” he says, his voice getting darker. “This village knew about a youkai group that lived out in the forest. They usually didn’t bother us, mostly because they knew we had a miko here that would take them down if they did.”

“Miko?” Instantly, Shiori thinks of Kagome, and even, the legendary Kikyou. She wonders what kind of woman this miko is.

“Yes, Azuna,” the man answers, and Shiori is shocked he even regards her. She supposes this is progress. “Azuna is a strange one, but she keeps the village safe, and that’s good enough for us.” He pauses and lets out a deep breath. “Lately, Azuna hasn’t been around. When we first noticed she had left, we just thought she had gone out to find food. It’s pretty well known around the village that Azuna doesn’t eat meat, but she doesn’t socialize much with the villagers either and searches for her own fruits and things. Usually, she’s gone for only a day or so, but when she didn’t come back after seven days, we realized she was gone.”

“So your village priestess is missing.” Kohaku muses aloud, and Shiori senses that he’s immediately suspicious.

“Yes, and the youkai group is gone as well,” the lord says. “Convenient, eh? Azuna disappears, the village gets bombarded by a mudslide, and then the youkai disappear.”

“Are you certain that the youkai group left after and not before the mudslide?” Shiori asks, and both Kohaku and the lord gape at her for asking such a bold question.

“How can... what do you mean by that?” he snarls at her. “Of course they were there before the mudslide! They caused it!”

Kohaku holds up his hands and runs in front of Shiori as the lord charges toward her. The lord is a bit of a large man, definitely one that towers over both Shiori and Kohaku, and his frame is so thick that Shiori thinks he looks like a stone wall. She watches him as Kohaku subdues him for now, but she remains confident, never wavering despite the lord’s obvious intimidation.

“My lord, please forgive her,” Kohaku says, and Shiori shares a stern look with her taijiya companion before he turns to appease the fief lord. “This is part of our work. We’re just trying to investigate all the possible details. If you say that the youkai caused the mudslide, then we believe you. We just want to make sure we have enough evidence to find these youkai.”

The fief lord seems content after that, even though Shiori is irritated by Kohaku’s coddling. He’s known that the lord wouldn’t have trusted her, but she doesn’t have to like his attitude. She can find other ways to help Kohaku, and the sooner she gets out of this lord’s presence, the better.

“Very well,” the lord says, and he releases a long sigh before turning to the right and heading toward the woods. “I suppose I can show you where they lived. Maybe you can find some sign of them there.”

Kohaku nods, following the lord dutifully. Shiori stays a few steps back, and when she hears a stone skip in front of her, she looks behind her. Turning around toward the bushes, she sees a small, gangly human girl meet her eyes with a look of distress. Shiori is immediately concerned, not only that the child is ragged and hasn’t had a decent meal in probably a long time, but also that she’s scared. And Shiori knows that the child isn’t scared of her.

“Shiori-chan?” She hears Kohaku’s voice, but she doesn’t turn around.

“You go on ahead, Kohaku-kun,” Shiori says, taking a step toward the girl. Shiori undoubtedly feels something strongly - perhaps the intuition that the Elder says she possesses. She feels the Elder’s scepter pulsate in her palm, and Shiori knows that she must follow the child. She feels Kohaku watching her, and she turns around and gives him a light smile. “I’ll be alright.” Kohaku nods, but the fief lord seems suspicious. He looks over her, but the child is concealed by the brush in the forest, so Shiori knows he does not see her.

_It is probably for best_ , Shiori thinks. _Whatever this child wants to tell me, I’m sure the village lord won’t be happy about it._

The child runs forward through the forest, and Shiori quickens her pace to follow. She turns around once and makes sure that Shiori doesn’t lose her, and when Kohaku is far behind her, Shiori starts to run, pushing away the claws of branches and thick leaves so she can catch up.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori follows after the village girl who gives her new information about the mudslide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the sixth installment. Written for the "sad smile" theme at iyfic_contest.

Shiori tries not to move too far away from Kohaku as she follows after the ragged child into the brush. She is relieved when the girl stops, and as Shiori looks up, she realizes the girl has taken her to the village priestess’s hut in the forest.

“Azuna-dono left,” she says quickly. Shiori smiles sadly at the girl, grateful for her information but trying not to let the girl’s poor state get in the way of her emotions. Shiori nods as the girl continues.

“She isn’t a good miko like the village thinks,” the girl says, her brow furrowing. “The lord lies; don’t believe him. Those youkai weren’t bad.” Shiori notices tears in the girl’s eyes, and she empathizes with her anger and sadness.

“The miko _made_ them bad. She made them destroy our village with the mudslide,” the girls says, and Shiori frowns at the startling news. The fief lord would never confess to such a thing, nor would he ever believe it; however, Shiori has more reason to believe this child than the lord.

Shiori nods, cautiously approaching the child. She starts to wobble on her weak knees, and Shiori guesses there is more to this village’s tragedy than what the lord has revealed. Before the girl collapses onto the ground, Shiori instantly catches her, and the girl melts into her embrace, sobbing.

“Azuna-dono killed Akio,” the girl cries. “He may have been a youkai, but he was my friend. That miko killed him because he defied her!”


	7. Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori appeals to Kohaku to believe another account of the mudslide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the seventh installment. Written for the "dare" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

When Shiori soothes the young village girl, she promises to meet her again with Kohaku, so he can hear her side of the story about the mudslide. Shiori heads back toward Kohaku’s direction, only to find him still talking with the lord.

He meets her eyes worriedly, and it’s obvious he’s upset with her. Shiori lifts her chin assured and all but glares at him for his disposition.

She feels the fief lord looking at her as well, still watching her with disgust as if she isn’t worth the dirt under his shoes. Shiori ignores him and approaches Kohaku calmly.

“Kohaku-kun, we need to speak privately as soon as you are finished,” she says, and she gives a light bow to the fief lord glowering at her. She doesn’t dare tell Kohaku about the village girl’s story in this man’s presence. The fief lord is far too skewed by his youkai prejudices to believe their miko caused the mudslide.

“Where were you?” he asks, his reserve fading into anger from his concern.

“Please,” she says politely. “In private.”

He nods, says goodbye to the fief lord, and promises to talk with him again if he needs anything. The lord seems satisfied and leaves after tossing Shiori another suspicious glance.

“What did you find?” Kohaku asks her, and Shiori is relieved to be out of the lord’s presence. Maybe Kohaku’s esteem of her will improve as well.

“I apologize, Kohaku-kun,” she says, appealing to Kohaku’s empathic nature. “I could not speak with you in front of the lord. A village girl told me her account of the mudslide. The priestess of this village was dark, and she turned those youkai evil.”

Kohaku’s brow scrunches, and she notices his doubt. “And you believe her?”

Shiori meets his eyes with extreme confidence. “Kohaku-kun, frightened children do not lie.”


	8. Moment of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kohaku tracks the dark miko, Shiori contemplates Kohaku's regard for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the eighth installment. Written for the "thumb" theme at iyissekiwa.

With keen interest, Shiori watches Kohaku kneel down and slide the blackened earth between his thumb and index finger before bringing it up to his nose and lightly sniffing it.

He seems to be lost in his tracker senses, barely paying her attention as he investigates the surroundings of the miko’s homestead. Shiori isn’t bothered by Kohaku’s sudden silence. He is open enough to listen to her advice about the village girl’s testimony, and he dismisses the village lord carefully so they could continue investigating on their own.

Shiori is just relieved to be out of the lord’s presence. He does nothing but hinder their investigation with his prejudices. Although she still doesn’t trust him, she knows that Kohaku wants to explore all perspectives to their case. She supposes it’s what she likes about the demon slayer; he doesn’t just take one side. He looks at everyone and everything fairly.

 _It’s why he can accept me, hanyou or not,_ she thinks idly, but it also means that Kohaku probably regards her and the lord on equal terms. Knowing that fact definitely deflates her confidence. Of course, she supposes he thinks of her as a friend, closer than a stranger that they are helping, but Shiori can’t be sure. She resolves that Kohaku’s emotions toward her will always be difficult to gauge.

Wordlessly, Kohaku bounds ahead on a trail, and Shiori dutifully follows him. With thoughts like these, Shiori begins to wonder if their relationship will ever progress further at all.


	9. Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the ninth installment. Written for the "enemy" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori is taken off-guard when Kohaku stops behind a thick brush. He holds out his arm to halt her, and she complies silently as they look ahead.

Shiori doesn’t think they’d come upon the dark miko so soon, and after dealing with the stubborn fief lord, Shiori promises to adopt Kohaku’s method by giving the miko the benefit of the doubt - even if she has turned the youkai against their human neighbors.

Kohaku stays far enough away from enemy detection, and they both hope that they go noticed. He looks at her knowingly, and she can almost guess what he’s thinking. They may already be found if this priestess can sense the youki in Shiori’s blood.

The miko moves about the center around a group of humanoid youkai, and instantly Shiori feels their power, knowing that there are dangerous.

“As I suspected,” Kohaku whispers, only low enough for her acute hearing. “Wolf youkai. The lord wasn’t sure what they were.” Shiori nods at him, and they both listen intently as the miko blatantly makes commands of them. Shiori starts to see the evidence that what the young girl was saying was true, and that the miko and the youkai are connected. She sees Kohaku’s lips tighten.

“Can you feel that, Shiori?” he whispers in the same low tone. “She’s controlling them with magic.”

Kohaku’s attention is diverted, and Shiori feels a strange pulse in the Elder’s scepter that she carries. Instead of flashing red as it normally does, it starts to flash silver, and energy starts to blanket around them in the brush. They both snap their attention back toward the miko; if she hasn’t sensed them already she must now.

Shiori watches Kohaku sigh in relief. Fortunately, they remain inconspicuous, for her scepter has given them a shield.


	10. Outside Grievance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shiori and Kohaku are shielded, someone else unexpectedly confronts the dark miko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the tenth installment. Written for the "past" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori and Kohaku are relieved; the Elder’s scepter keeps them well cloaked within a shield, but Shiori doesn’t know for how long, and when she starts to feel the scepter draining on her youki, she tries to maintain her composure.

Kohaku, on the other hand, is more concerned with watching the scene unfold. The dark miko is talking to her brain-washed wolf youkai followers, proclaiming success with this past week’s mudslide on the villagers who spurned them.

When they murmur their collective affirmation, Shiori’s eyes narrow as she sees the dark purple energy pulsating from their eyes, which is more evidence of the miko’s control. What made the priestess turn dark, and why did she need to recruit youkai followers?

“It appears we have an audience,” she says, and instantly they freeze as her gaze circles around the forest. When her eyes do not fall on them, but to her left instead, they become interested in the new person on the scene.

The bushes rustle as a silver-haired boy steps out, and Shiori can’t believe he’s any older than her or Kohaku. Though, she and Kohaku remain silent as the young boy - no, wolf youkai, confronts the miko.

Shiori wonders if the boy even has a fighting chance, and she supposes Kohaku is speculating that as well.

“Vile woman, release this curse now!” he says, circling around her as the other wolf youkai growl at him.

“What are you going to do?” she challenges, and the teenage wolf is already baring his teeth.

“I'm going to get my brother back,” he says, staring at a younger boy in the crowd, controlled by the miko and taking offense against him. He continues, “And I swear, on the honor of my ancestors, I will kill you for turning Shinta against me!”


	11. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori wants to help, but she isn't sure she likes Kohaku's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 11th installment. Written for the "pierce" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori doesn’t think the new wolf youkai on the scene has a chance at going up against the dark miko Azuna. She and Kohaku keep quiet crouched in the bushes, but they are ready to spring if he needs help. She wonders, however, if it’s such a good idea to make their presence known as well. They could have just as much of a chance against Azuna as the newcomer.

They watch as he paces around the circle of brainwashed wolves, and Azuna seems confident and unaffected by the wolf boy’s arrival. Despite the protests of his brother’s plight, the miko can just as soon as add him to her pack of obedient thugs.

Shiori hopes that is the last thing that will happen.

“We have to do something,” she whispers at Kohaku urgently. He throws her a look that he already knows this, and he’s currently formulating a plan to help; however, the other wolf boy’s next move is unpredictable, so Kohaku can’t really plan something around that.

 _He has to try_ , Shiori thinks, and she leans closer to his ear and says, “I’ll do anything you ask.”

He nods. “Our first concern is the boy’s brother. He’s her leverage; if we can get to him, separate him, maybe we can save the others later.”

“How?”

“We need the boy to find out how to reverse the spell. We’ll create a diversion where you grab the kid, and I’ll distract her,” Kohaku says. “After that, we grab the brothers and run.”

“What about the other wolves? Aren’t you going to save them too?” Shiori asks, infuriated that they were leaving the others behind. Does that mean they aren’t going to bother saving them at all?

Shiori can see in Kohaku’s piercing eyes that they may have no other choice.


	12. Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark miko attacks, and Shiori and Kohaku initiate their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 12th installment. Written for the "fake" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Something prickles at her neck, and Shiori sees Kohaku tense beside her.

“It’s starting,” he says, and Shiori sees a frightening black crow appearing out of thin air. “Shikigami!” Kohaku hisses, and Shiori stares as he clarifies. “Don’t be fooled; the crow is fake.”

Suddenly, he springs from the brush and through the scepter’s shield. Azuna’s bird shikigami is already darting for the silver-haired wolf, and Shiori guesses that the instant the crow strikes, he will be under her spell.

She sprints, catching up with Kohaku as he jumps in front of the crow and knocks it aside with his _Kusarigama_. The shikigami transforms into a piece of paper and dissolves on the ground.

Shiori has quickly found the younger brother, and she grabs his arm as he growls at her, clawing at her while she desperately pulls him along. “Come on,” she pleads, but he’s resisting. The dark miko notices the diversion, and she screams.

“He’s mine!” she hollers. Kohaku has jumped toward her to knock her down, and the boy’s brother is yelling and running toward her.

The miko, however, releases another shikigami before Kohaku can reach her. The other brainwashed wolves are gnashing and descending toward them both.

Fear courses through Shiori’s blood at the miko’s oncoming spell. She holds aloft her scepter, and before the crow can pierce her, the shield activates again, pulsating with a bright red light that sends them all flying backward, even Kohaku.

Shiori blinks, and even though the younger brother is still resisting her, she ignores him after she sees that the miko and her wolves are all disoriented. Kohaku is fortunately heading toward her with the stunned silver-haired brother in tow.

“Wow,” the boy sighs, staring at her in awe. Kohaku hurries them along impatiently before the miko strikes back.


	13. New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori gets to know their new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 12th installment. Written for the "fake" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori admits despite everything she’s still afraid of the dark miko coming back for them. Kohaku’s pace increases, and she and the newcomer move to catch up.

The wolf youkai takes his younger brother from her grasp, gently carrying him as if he doesn’t weigh anything at all.

“He’s out, thank goodness,” he says relieved, clutching his sleeping brother to his chest and running up at her side. He turns to her, and she can feel his clear blue eyes on her, watching her with wonder. “I’m Kai, by the way. I can’t thank you enough for what you two did back there. I thought I’d lost him.”

With a smile, Shiori tells him their names as Kohaku finally starts to slow down, finding refuge in a thicket of trees a long distance from where they fought the miko. He gives them a chance to catch their breaths, but he’s obviously tense and preoccupied. His eyes dart around the trees with heightened senses, ready to strike a defense at any sign of trouble.

Kai leans closer, and his presence feels somewhat invasive. Shiori doesn’t mind it, but she doesn’t expect it either. His gaze travels from her scepter and then to her face.

She meets his eyes, only to see him look away blushing, his focus back on his unconscious brother.

“I wonder if your scepter can heal my brother’s mind. I fear that if he wakes up, he’ll still be under her control,” he says.

Shiori senses Kai’s distress, and she naturally sympathizes. She wonders what she and Kohaku really got themselves into, even though they can’t back out now. She reaches forward and rests a comforting hand on Kai’s forearm.

“Don’t worry, Kai-san. We’ll help him,” she promises, and she sees Kai’s face brighten with a hopeful smile.


	14. A Call for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku calls for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga. Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 14th installment. Written for the "chained" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Restlessly, Kohaku sets up a perimeter around their refuge in the forest, keeping guard for any trouble. Kai is still concerned for his brother’s welfare, and he watches him carefully for any sign of waking.

“It was awful. She caught them from a hunting expedition, chained them in magic binds and drew them away so she could perform her spell.” Kai turns to Shiori with an ominous look. “Once they were hers, my brother included, they didn’t need to be subdued. They obeyed every command.”

“And created the mudslide,” Shiori adds, and Kai nods in affirmation.

“I had no way to send for help from my tribe, and I couldn’t just leave Shinta in the arms of that witch!” His fist clenches, and Shiori sees the pain on his face. “I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t save him all on my own. She’s too powerful.”

“She’s too powerful for us too,” Kohaku chimes in, but Shiori notices his face shines with determination. “All hope isn’t lost.” He turns to the sky and whistles, and soon, a large raven swoops down and lands on his forearm. “This is Tomoe. She’s a friend of Kirara’s. Kirara is helping my friend Shippou with some nasty youkai who are terrorizing kitsune in the west.”

“A raven youkai?” Shiori asks.

“Yes, but she isn’t dangerous,” he says, turning to Tomoe. “Tell Shippou and Kirara that we need their help.”

Shiori, who is once again impressed by Kohaku’s skills, feels a sense of relief as Tomoe flies off. Now maybe they have a chance against this powerful enemy.

“Until then, what do we do?” Kai asks bitterly, still looking worriedly at his brother.

“Well,” Kohaku says, placing a comforting hand on Kai’s shoulder. “All we can do now is hide from her, and wait.”


	15. Somber Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 15th installment. Written for the "glow" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

During that evening, Kohaku becomes increasingly anxious as the darkness makes them more vulnerable for an attack. He paces around the camp, and Kai helps Shiori create a bedding for Shinta as he sleeps. Shiori admits she can still sense the dark miko’s spell over the younger wolf boy, but as she keeps the Elder’s scepter in his presence, the potency of the spell dissipates.

Sighing, Shiori looks up to find Kohaku perched on a rock, his eyes piercing intensely through the trees for any movement. Knowing how focused he is, it will be difficult for her to speak with him. Instead, she stares at the glow of brilliant moonlight over his face, and she thinks that even if Kohaku never accepts her feelings, she can at least admire him like this.

Kai bundles up next to his brother in the blankets, and Shiori stabs the Elder Scepter into the ground next to them. The movement draws Kohaku’s immediate attention, and she meets his eyes, feeling some relief in his acknowledgement.

She knows he has good reason to be distracted. He can’t look after her every moment, not that she wants him to waste his time with that. Still, Shiori will even settle for an argument if it means he’ll regard her once again.

“Kirara should be here by now,” Kohaku tells her in a low voice, and Shiori nods and glances at her scepter. “Have you put up another shield around our camp?”

“Yes, but I’m more intrigued about the scepter affecting Shinta,” Shiori answers.

Shiori is happy to see Kohaku smile again. “I’m not surprised. The scepter is tied to your desires, and you want him freed from the spell.”

Yes, Shiori thinks somberly. If only the Elder’s scepter can help her with her _other_ desires as well.


	16. Shiori's Plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga. Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 16th installment. Written for the "stolen" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

When Shiori rouses in the early morning, she realizes that Kohaku hasn’t had a wink of sleep. She rises from her bedding to approach him, but she feels movement from her side. Kai is awake, and he looks away embarrassed when Shiori catches him staring at her.

“Sleep well?” Shiori asks with a light smile to relieve his awkwardness. Kai nods, and he returns to his brother’s side, still sleeping peacefully. Before nightfall, Shiori recalls Shinta having a pained expression on his face. With the Elder scepter next to him all night long, Shiori is relieved the magic does its job and has began to heal the awful spell that stole away the boy’s sanity in the first place. She only hopes her scepter is the more powerful tool here, and that the boy is fully released from the spell without the miko ever controlling him again.

She stands up, walking toward Kohaku as he finally notices her presence. “Good morning,” she says, and he bows lightly, though still slightly distracted.

“If you’d like to get some sleep, I’ll wait for Kirara-san and Shippou-san,” Shiori offers, and Kohaku sighs, beginning to mull over the idea in his mind. Shiori knows it won’t be easy for him to agree and move from his protective post.

When he doesn’t say anything, Shiori bravely rests a hand on his shoulder. “Come on,” she says, and finally, he meets her eyes and doesn’t look away. “You’re no good to us tired. If that miko comes, I am certain you’ll wake up the second we’re in danger. Until then, you should rest.”

He opens his mouth to protest, but Shiori stops him. “We both know I’m right, that you do need some sleep.”

Furrowing his brow, Kohaku nods with a heavy sigh, reluctantly abiding her.


	17. The Underdogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga. Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 17th installment. Written for the "soar" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori looks up into the sky, hearing Tomoe's caw as she soars above their camp. With her, the raven youkai brings Kirara, the large fire cat youkai who once traveled with Kohaku's sister Sango but now fights and travels with him.

Well, except for these last months when Shippou's needed her help for defending his people.

Kirara and Tomoe come back without the kitsune, and Shiori feels a pang of regret at not being able to see the fox again.

Kohaku and Kai are both alerted by Tomoe and Kirara's arrival, and Kohaku watches as Tomoe circles around them in the air, waiting for him to hold out his arm so she can perch. She crows at him, holding out her foot with a scroll tied around her leg.

Kohaku frowns instantly when he reads it. “Shippou cannot be torn away from the kitsune in the West. He was even reluctant to send back Kirara.”

“She'll still be a formidable ally,” Shiori says, patting the large cat's pelt as she lands between her and Kohaku. Kirara turns and nuzzles her old friend, but she meets Shiori with a sniff. Shiori tenses for a moment, hoping the cat youkai will accept her. Tomoe stares at her as well, and Shiori can't help but feel awkward in front of Kohaku's youkai friends. Tomoe cocks her head slightly before she flies into the sky again after Kohaku thanks her.

Kohaku turns to Shiori, his touch surprising her. “This is it, everyone. We are the only ones going up against the miko.” He squeezes Shiori's shoulder lightly. “I'm counting on you to tap deeply into that Elder's scepter.” He gives her a confident nod. “I've seen it do tremendous things.”

But Shiori doesn't know if she shares the same confidence.


	18. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 18th installment. Written for the "jealousy" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

As the night rolls into a new day, Kohaku’s group seems to be biding their time, waiting in fear for the dark miko’s strike when they least expect it. As Kohaku’s watches and waits with anxiety, Shiori goes to Shinto and checks his health from her Elder scepter. Kai hovers behind her, worried for his brother’s recovery.

Shiori bends down, inspecting the young Shinto who is still sleeping peacefully. He’s doing much better, and he hasn’t cried or growled in his sleep since Shiori’s scepter took effect.

Grabbing the scepter from its spot in the ground, Shiori rises to her feet and turns to an anxious Kai. “I don’t sense any of the malignant energy from the miko anymore. The scepter has cleansed him of it entirely.”

Kai sighs with relief, his expression awash with gratitude. “I can’t thank you enough, Shiori-san. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know how I would have cured him, if at all.” He frowns, looking at the ground morosely as his dark thoughts still loom over him. “I couldn’t bear to lose my brother…not like that, not like them.”

Shiori senses his pain, and she reaches out a comforting hand and rests it on his shoulder. He looks up, surprised by her touch. He stares at her intensely with his clear gray eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about any of that now. Shinta is safe,” Shiori says.

“Shiori-san,” he says, his hand covering hers. He takes her hand and squeezes lightly. “Please, I’d be honored to call you… Shiori-chan.”

Shiori feels flushed, and she turns to Kohaku who is watching with some interest. He seems intrigued, but she doesn’t sense anger or disappointment from him. He’s not even jealous?

“I…” she stammers, and Kai is waiting nervously. “Of course; I’d like that.”


	19. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 19th installment. Written for the "worry" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori tries not to worry about Kai’s familiarity, nor does she want to spare another thought on how Kohaku really feels about her. A dull ache forms in her stomach when she does, as if she already knows and doesn’t want to admit it. It seems he only thinks of her as a friend and comrade, and Shiori hates feeling so selfish. That should be enough for her.

But, truthfully, it’s not.

She shakes her head, stares at Shinta, and she sees him shifting around and moaning in his sleep, but he sleeps normally as any young boy would. While Kohaku and Kai keep a look out, she practices with her scepter. The shield goes up several times, and sometimes the ruby gem pulses when her thoughts stray toward Kai and Kohaku.

The scepter is definitely tied to her emotions, which Shiori thinks she can use. She wonders, however, how the scepter will react to extreme fear. Since the dark miko is coming for them, she knows she’ll soon find out.

Shiori looks to the sky. Tomoe has been circling the camp as well, while Kohaku rounds the perimeter and Kai stays with her and Shinta, keeping close. Finally, Kohaku returns on Kirara, and Shiori rises when she sees his expression of dread mixed with anxiety. His muscles are tense, and his brows lock. Tomoe returns to his forearm squawking wildly.

“Get ready, everyone,” he commands. “Tomoe has spotted her in the distance, but she’s headed right for us, and she has an army.”

“What are we going to do?” Shiori asks, desperate for his sound leadership. “What about Shinta?”

Kohaku purses his lips. “Kai stays with him. Kirara will cover our backs. Shiori-chan,” he says, and he’s looking not at her, but at her scepter. “You’re next to me.”


	20. Precursor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 20th installment. Written for the "blush" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori feels a slight blush erupt on her face as Kohaku stands close, his arm rubbing against hers as they pose ready for battle. She shakes her head, clearing her mind. There’s no time to think of such things, even though she can’t be happier that Kohaku trusts her this much and wants her to fight by his side.

Kirara is moving restlessly behind them, whining a little. Shiori can feel the heat of her active fire so close to them. Anticipation and anxiety wears on her nerves, and she can almost feel the power coming from their attackers as they descend upon them.

She can here Kohaku’s breathing. “Be ready,” he says, and she nods. She glances to her side, seeing Kai hovering over Shinta like a protective alpha wolf with his cub.

They may not win against her. Shiori doesn’t want to think about it, but the truth is Azuna is a powerful priestess, even more so as she taps into the darkness to twist her magic.

The trees rustle, and Shiori feels a shiver run down her spine. Expecting to see an army, they only see Azuna, who strides confidently through a thicket of trees in the forest to meet them in the small clearing of their camp. On instinct, Shiori’s shield goes up around them and the dark miko smirks automatically, as if Shiori’s power poses her no threat.

The missing army, however, is camouflaged beyond the trees. Shiori can feel them, and she supposes Kohaku can too.

She laughs mockingly at them. Shiori glares at the woman, who seems amused, not concerned.

“I hope you enjoy your last minutes of free will, little ones,” she says haughtily. “Soon, you’ll be under my control, and I’ll take back the wolf you stole from me as well.”


	21. Unsettling Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori and Kohaku take the evil priestess on in battle and expose not only her weakness but another startling source of her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga. Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 21st installment. Written for the "One-shot #36: "Never interupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." Napoleon Bonaparte." theme at [livejournal.com profile] iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori stares into the eyes of their enemy, the dark priestess Azuna, and suddenly she wonders if she will come out of this alive. She believes in the scepter, but she wonders if she believes in herself. She knows Kohaku believes in her, and although that should be enough, she knows it’s not.

She wants something else from Kohaku, but she’s always suspected he will not give it to her.

She feels the scepter pulsate in her hand before the batter. Demon energy is cloying around her senses like a rising fog of evil. She can feel Kohaku’s tension beside her.

Shiori knows he’s a wonderful youkai slayer. She knows they might have a fighting chance. The scepter begins to burn against her palm.

“Ready?” he asks her. She nods, and puts aside her emotions for this moment.She knows she may not win, but she knows she has to, for the sake of many people she cares about: Kai, Shinta, and the Bat Youkai - as well as all the youkai and humans affected by this priestess.

She does it not just for them, but for her mother as well. Idly, her thoughts dwell on her mother for awhile. Shiori misses her, wishes she could have had a chance to say goodbye again, and hopes her mother is caught in a safe, peaceful moment - doing one of her favorite things like shopping in the market or tending to her garden.

“Focus,” Kohaku says, bringing her out of her happy place. Shiori listens, and she watches as he charges forward.

She inhales a deep breath, and the scepter is vibrating in her grip. An idea strikes her, and she holds the staff aloft, looking to the sky. Bright light explodes from her hands and down the scepter, shooting a starburst in the sky around them. A dome of starlight burns and then turns red like Shiori’s eyes. Shiori’s dome umbrellas around Kohaku and Shiori, as well as Azuna and one soldier from her army, a brainwashed bird youkai with bright coral hair. The rest of her army pushes at the dome shield, desperate and angry to get inside. Shiori’s magic, however, is much too strong and doesn’t waver.

Azuna does not look pleased that Shiori has trapped them away from her goons. She meets Shiori’s determined eyes.

“Girl!” she snarls at her. “You think you can stop me this way?”

“Yes, you weren’t playing fair. Now, we can finish this fight - two against two. When we finish with you, then I’m sure that army out there will be no trouble,” Shiori said.

“How dare you even think you can defeat me!” Azuna bellows.

“Well, I’ve defeated worse,” Kohaku says, and he charges for her. He dodges a blast of spiritual energy from Azuna as her soldier leaps for him. Kohaku taunts him. “You send your lackey to fight me? A mere bird demon?”

“Quiet, fool!” the bird demon lashes at him, and Kohaku dodges his attacks as he tries to claw him with large sharp white talons. Shiori watches briefly in the corner of her eye, knowing that Kohaku is toying with him enough to expose the demon’s weakness, as well as watching his moves.

Azuna, however, turns her attention on Shiori. Sending a blast her way, Shiori runs to her right to avoid it. She stares at Azuna as she runs, matching her blast from one from the scepter. Shiori watches the dome waver a bit as she concentrates on keeping it up. She keeps her thoughts clear and strong, keeping the shield up as long as she can while still using her strength in fighting the dark priestess.

Soon, Azuna has enough of standing around shooting a moving target, so she comes after Shiori with a loud wail and tries to grab her scepter. Shiori squeaks in surprise as she dodges the priestess’s outstretched hands, grazing against the top of her scepter. Panicking, Shiori goes on the defensive - pulling the scepter back, and then swinging it at her. Shiori puts all her weight into the swing, and manages to hit something with a crack.

She hears a wail come out of Azuna’s throat.

“My face! My beautiful face!” she screams at Shiori. Shiori directs her gaze to Azuna to see what the fuss is about. When she’s swung her scepter to defend herself from Azuna’s oncoming assault, the woman doesn’t think to dodge at all, probably too prideful to think Shiori can even manage to touch her. Luckily, Shiori’s swing has proved Azuna’s initial assumptions of Shiori are wrong as the scepter leaves a horizontal burn mark from the miko’s right cheek, over her nose, and then to her left cheek.

She’s still double over on the ground, howling with anger when Shiori realizes Azuna’s vanity has paused her attack for the moment, leaving her vulnerable. Shiori catches Kohaku’s eye, as Azuna’s own minion is stunned by Shiori’s hit, and when she sees the slayer nod at her, Shiori swings again.

Azuna looks up with surprise, only to be whacked again with the end of Shiori’s burning hot scepter. The scepter touches the miko’s forehead this time - which causes her to bellow out the most unsettling, scratching screams ever. Shiori steps back and winces.

She looks over at Azuna, whose face not only has a large burn slash on it, but her forehead has a large crack down the center. Inside the crack, Shiori sees nothing but a dark purple pit within the miko’s skull. Gaseous power rises like steam through the crack, coiling around the air like a wayward specter.  
Shiori ducks as the dark purple gas comes after her. She screams, holding up her scepter in defense. The gas pulls away from the power of her scepter and coils backward, shooting upward into the blue skies.

“What the hell was that?” Kohaku calls to her. He’s already defeated Azuna’s youkai minion, now a pile of black dust at his feet.

Shiori doesn’t answer, and instead she looks at Azuna’s crumpled form. She’s dead and defeated, but when Shiori pulls her body back, she is curious about the distressed look on the priestesses face.

“She may have been vain - as a priestess and as a foe, but I think she wasn’t totally evil,” Shiori says, and she waves her scepter over Azuna’s body. She closes her eyes and feels an onslaught of images over her mind. She feels Azuna’s terror at one point, encountering a youkai she was supposed to defeat. Instead, the demon possesses her, taking residence in her skull.

But the youkai is one Shiori has never seen.

“You mean she was being controlled by that gas thing? Kind of like how Naraku was full of miasma,” Kohaku supposes. He turns around and sees Shiori’s shield fading. All of the youkai in Azuna’s control is lying on the ground unconscious. Some of them are probably dead, Kohaku muses, depending upon the miko’s lasting influence. The rest will be mentally traumatized by her control for the rest of their lives.

“Like that, but it feels different,” she says. “This youkai inside Azuna’s head doesn’t seem intelligent, but it’s really powerful -- and it feels like it’s almost...growing.” Shiori looks worriedly at the skies where the gas youkai has escaped.

“It feels less like a youkai, Kohaku, and more...more like a disease,” she says.

“A disease?” Kohaku says, furrowing her brow.

“Yes. And I have a feeling this isn’t the last we’ve seen of it,” Shiori says, and she looks down at Azuna’s body mournfully. “I’m afraid whatever it used to be, it changed when it came in contact with Azuna’s miko power. It feels like it was something else beforehand, something not as threatening, but definitely as sinister.”

Kohaku nods, and Shiori watches him ponder for a moment. Suddenly, she watches as he pulls out a large machete that he straps to his back, and lops off Azuna’s head. Shiori gasps, surprised by his behavior.

“What is that for? She’s already dead!” Shiori scolds him, wondering about the consequences of disturbing the dead - especially the body of a priestess.

“Don’t worry,” Kohaku explains. “I’m going to bring it back to the village and study it as much as I can before it rots. I want Kaede-sama to see this, as well as the others. Maybe my sister and her friends have an idea on what this is. Eventually, if this threat is as open as you say it is, I’m going to need their help.”

Shiori nods, watching as Kohaku slips the priestess’s decapitated head into a special sack. The two of them survey the damage of the battle, and with one mutual look, they walk side by side back to their camp to reunite with Kai and Shinta.


	22. What's Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori muses on what's next for her path and Kohaku's after the battle with Azuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 22nd installment. Written for the "Run" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori looks uneasily at the bag which encases Azuna’s decapitated head, and she remembers the unearthly gash that split open her forehead, releasing an ominous gas into the world.

Shuddering, she turns her attention to Kohaku. He has stopped glaring at the sack with the head and has occupied himself with cleaning his weapons by the campfire. Before sunset they have reunited with Kai and Shinta, who immediately run off and take patrol together around their camp. Shiori thinks they like being useful, but she no longer feels a threat from Azuna’s forces, and whatever that gas was, it’s long gone.

Only - Shiori is sure she’ll encounter it again someday, and if she stays with Kohaku, it’s more than likely she will.

But will she be staying with Kohaku? The concept makes her feel uneasy. After their fight with Azuna, Shiori feels that perhaps her destiny isn’t with Kohaku after all, despite her feelings for him.

Plus, Kohaku has hinted to her several times that he’s not interested in her like that.

Still, there are bigger things at play here than worrying about her unrequited love for the youkai slayer. She has to get back to her people and train to become an Elder. She’s beginning to learn to use the Scepter much more, but she’s not foolish enough to believe she’s ready to lead.

Shiori watches Kohaku poke the fire with the machete he used to take Azuna’s head, and she narrows her eyes. “You said you were going back to your village with the head. Does that mean you’re not taking the bat youkai to the Sacred Waterfall?”

Kohaku turns to her and the expression on her face affirms her dejected thoughts. “About that,” he says. “I was hoping you would take over that mission. Without me.”


	23. Soon We Will Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori becomes angry after Kohaku tells her he's leaving soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.Continuation to my "Shiori Chronicles". This is the 23rd installment. Written for the "Nemesis" theme at iy_unsung_heros.

Shiori can feel her hands balling into fists from anger. She knows she hasn’t traveled with Kohaku long, and maybe her feelings are getting in the way, but she can’t believe he would back out on the bat youkai now.

She can understand he’s impatient to search out whatever unknown nemesis from Azuna’s power, but even if he believes there isn’t another moment to wait, surely he considers his duty to the bat youkai? If Kohaku leaves without her back to his village, aren’t they traveling in parallel? His home is surely on the way to the Sacred Waterfall in the Northern mountains. So why is he leaving now?

Then, Shiori realizes something. She is meant to part from Kohaku all along. He has found the bat youkai Elder’s successor, and she’s sure that she’s only being selfish now that he wants to return to his home and then start this new mission.

“Shiori-chan…” His voice draws her out of her thoughts, and she doesn’t realize she’s shaking. “What is it?”

“I’m...I’m sorry,” she says, and she wipes a tear away. “I was angry when I realized you’d be leaving me.”

She watches as Kohaku’s brow lifts in shock at her words.

“It’s what you intended to do all along.”

“Shiori-chan,” he says, and he moves slowly toward her. She feels a tremor in her body as his hand rests on her shoulder. “I will be with you and the bat youkai up until you pass by my sister’s village, and then we will separate.”

She nods, still dreading the actual time when they part.

And even worse, if Shiori ever believes she should tell Kohaku how she feels, she knows now that she doesn’t have much time left to keep holding back, regardless of what their futures entail.


	24. The Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori and Kohaku say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished for #IFD2020 and #WIPBigBangChallenge for 2020. I've been meaning to finish this fic for awhile, but became stuck on it because it's a prequel to another fic I started awhile ago that needs a huge revision, which is happening!  
> It helps that there is a resurgence of activity in the InuYasha fandom, which may finally motivate me to finish this Next Generation series I started.

She’s shifting nervously on the balls of her feet as Kohaku looks at her sadly and then begins to turn away. He’s stepping away to return back to the crackling fire. Soon, Kai and Shinta will return from their patrols and he’ll tell them the news. He will leave it to them if they want to continue on with Shiori or return back to their pack. 

Shiori knows that the two wolf youkai, her new friends, have no reason to join this fight. They don’t have a duty to the bat youkai, not like she does. Sadness fills her heart when she thinks about them leaving her too. 

Kohaku turns to her before he extinguishes the fire. Soon they will go to bed and in a few days, they will be on separate journeys. The reality sends a jolt of dread through her core. 

“I’ll send Tomoe to tell the bat youkai to rendezvous with us in a nearby crossroads. They shan’t be far behind. The Elder will send word back to where they want to meet. They should know the best place to meet and go on our way,” Kohaku says to her, and Shiori can hear Tomoe cawing as the bird circles the sky above their little camp.

“And then you and Kirara will be going back to your village,” Shiori says solemnly, entranced by the fire and getting caught up in her thoughts.

Really, she thinks to herself, she’s being foolish. She’s made her promise to the bat youkai that she will learn their ways and master using the scepter. She knows she shouldn’t get carried away with her feelings for Kohaku, but she cannot help it. Her emotions are swirling inside her like a hornet’s nest. When she grips the scepter, it starts pulsing like a heartbeat.

“Shiori-chan…” Kohaku begins, and his voice is soft and lovely in her ears. She will miss it.

“Kohaku I have to tell you something,” Shiori says quickly, interrupting him. “I am grateful for meeting you and the bat youkai. I finally found a purpose in my life. I know that I will gain so much from the bat youkai when we go to the sacred waterfall; however…” She doesn’t dare look at him, and he keeps silent so she can speak. His silence is almost deafening.

“However, I have come to really care for you… I know you must leave regardless. I know that there is a bigger threat out there that we must face. We both have our own paths, but I feel I must tell you…” She pauses and swallows awkwardly, trying not to swallow her words too. “I feel something more for you than a friend. However you may feel for me, I still treasure you as my friend and ally in this coming dilemma.”

“Shiori-chan…” He says, and she braves a motion to face him. He’s looking at her solemnly, but he’s not disgusted or unnerved. She’s relieved he’s not repulsed by her confession.

However, she sees something else in his large brown eyes. The scepter pulses in her hand.

“I… you are a precious friend,” he says finally. “However, I don’t… I don’t feel the same,” he says, and his words feel like claws through her heart. A dull ache settles in her throat, as if she’s known his feelings already.

“I had suspected,” Shiori says, and she turns to stare at her hands, one still gripping the scepter which has now gone dark. The scepter seems to mirror her feelings. She feels hollow and lonely. 

“It’s not what you think… I don’t….” he explains, “You see I don’t feel like I’m good enough for anybody. I feel like I need to make up for a lot of things in my past. I feel incomplete, but also that I have a debt I need to repay for all that I have done in my life.”

Shiori looks at him confused. “What does that mean, Kohaku-kun?”

“For the longest time I felt like I wasn’t even alive,” he answers. “I wasn’t, not really, after what Naraku did to me. When Kikyou gave me my life back, I felt almost like… a clean slate, like I’ve had to learn to live all over again. I live every day with the things I know, though, and that’s being a demon slayer.”

“Are you saying you don’t know how to feel love?” Shiori asks. 

Kohaku nods once. “I can feel love, but it’s not… It is more for my sister and family. I haven’t felt anything beyond that. I don’t know if I can...All I know is how I feel for you, Shiori, is admiration and friendship. It would be unfair of me to say that I felt more.”

Shiori nods, and her heart swells with hope. “But someday...someday you could love someone like the way your sister loves the monk?”

“I suppose,” he says with a shrug. “But now all I can think about is what I can do to repay my debt and learn how to live like a person again. Now that we have discovered this disease, my purpose is clear. I have to do something about it and hopefully stop it before it gets worse. Naraku was like that, a disease, but I have a feeling this is something else. I have to know more about it…”

“I understand,” Shiori says. “I have a duty to my people and to this new role as the successor to the scepter. I have to take care of the bat youkai first, and I have to learn how to protect them, especially against something like this disease.”

“I was hoping…” Kohaku begins and Shiori snaps her head to him, anxious for his words. “When you have completed the training, that you come to my sister’s village and find me to help me fight this disease, whatever it is.”

She nods once. “Of course, but I do not know how much training I will need.”

Kohaku leans toward her and rests his hand on her shoulder. “I have complete faith in you, Shiori. You have learned so much already with the scepter. Once the bat youkai are safe at the waterfall and you have your training, I have no doubt you will be ready to defend them and protect others as well.”

Shiori smiles at him softly even though her heart is aching. She understands what Kohaku has gone through, and if he needs to understand his life and his own feelings first, she can accept that. She feels less heartbroken this way because maybe someday Kohaku will see her differently. 

He still wants her help, and he has faith in her abilities. She wants to fight for him too, and she makes a promise to herself that she will learn all she can from the bat youkai and she will master the scepter. 

She will impress him and exceed his expectations, and maybe then his admiration for her can grow into love. Someday.

\--

The next day, Kohaku and Shiori have picked up their camp. Tomoe flies back from getting orders that evening, and the raven informs Kohaku that the bat youkai are on their way, within a half a day to meet them at the forest crosswords.

Kai and Shinta are not surprised that Kohaku is going back to his village; however, Kai is more torn about leaving Shiori by herself with the bat youkai.

She reassures him that she will be with her people and she has a duty to keep her promise to them.

“We have to return to our pack, but I’m going to tell them what happened here with the dark miko and the disease that is coming throughout the lands. I will warn them to be ready for battle,” Kai says.

Kohaku nods agreeably. “Tell Kouga and Ayame that we may need their help; however, it’s best they keep their pack safe away from human villages for now. We do not want a repeat of what happened with Azuna. I do not know how far this disease has stretched already, but I swear to you I’m going to find out.”

Kai turns to Shiori as Shinta moves to say goodbye to Kirara. Kai reaches out his hand and boldly he takes Shiori’s. She gasps as he presses her palm to his heart. He meets her surprised gaze with determination.

“I will make a promise to you too, Shiori-chan, that we will train and get stronger so that we can come to you again and repay you for saving us,” Kai says. 

“Oh, Kai-kun,” she says, feeling heat in her cheeks. “I...I am grateful for your help.”

Kai’s face is turning redder, and he scratches the back of his neck nervously. “I...I also want to uh, propose to you, ah...if you will consider…”

“Kai loves Shiori!” Shinta yells giggling, and Kai almost falls over in shock and embarrassment. Shiori turns equally red.

“Yeah, I wanted to say,” he grits his teeth. “I really think you’re amazing and maybe I’m not good enough now but someday…” He furrows his brow and the determination returns. “I’ll become good enough to marry you!”

Shiori gasps, and she’s shocked. She turns slightly to Kohaku to see his expression, and he looks quite bemused. 

“Kai-kun…” she begins.

“You don’t have to say anything now,” he says, and his words came out in a quick, nervous string. “I mean, we’re still kids but uh, I just want to say that I’m going to make myself get stronger so I can protect you! And when we fight again together maybe... Please consider me then!”

Shiori doesn’t have the heart to turn him down. She can’t; after all, Kohaku is unable to return her feelings now, and she doesn’t know her own future yet. She doesn’t know how her heart will feel when she’s trained at the waterfall and fulfilled her promise to the bat youkai. She doesn’t know how she’ll feel about Kai either. 

She can’t predict the future any more than Kai or Kohaku can, and she does treasure Kai as a friend.

“Until then…” She finally says with a light smile. Kai looks at her owlishly, as if he doesn’t believe what she’s said.

She leans close to him and kisses him on the cheek. “Farewell, Kai-kun.”

He laughs and nods at her, and his face lights up with pure happiness. Shinta teases him as he rounds up beside him. 

“Goodbye, everyone!” Shinta says waving. Kai is staring at Shiori with a goofy grin on his face, and he lovingly traces the spot on his cheek where she’s kissed him.

“Let’s go!” Shinta says, pulling him along. Kai doesn’t look away from her until they’re dashing away, deep into the forest.

When the wolf youkai are out of sight, Shiori turns to Kohaku and Kirara who are ready to leave. They continue in the opposite direction of the wolves into a clearing where they will meet up with the bat youkai at the crossroads. Shiori walks next to Kohaku on his right while Kirara rounds up to him on the left.

Shiori is still smiling from Kai’s confession, in which she wholly doesn’t expect it. She’s suspected that he’s had a little crush on her since she helped rescue his brother, but she’s never really considered his feelings can be more.

“Kagome-sama once told me a story on how she met Kouga-san. First time he saw her power, he carried her back to his pack and demanded she be his woman. He was very persistent, much to Inuyasha’s ire,” Kohaku said. “However, Kouga-san was very loyal to her. She said that it was difficult for him to give her up...Wolves are just that loyal.” He taps his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder what that must feel like, to be that attached.”

“You needn’t worry about that feeling, Kohaku-kun,” Shiori says. “Someday you will feel such things for someone else.” 

_It may not be me_ , she thinks somberly. However, it could be her. She continues to have hope.

Kohaku nods thoughtfully, but he furrows his brow as if he’s clinging to something incomprehensible. “I...I feel terrible that I cannot return your feelings, Shiori-chan. I hope you do not resent me for it.”

Shiori shakes her head. She stops at his side, and he halts too, looking at her with concern. She meets his eyes. “Please, don’t let it bother you any longer, Kohaku-kun. I needed to tell you how I felt, but that does not mean I expect something from you in return. I understand how you feel and I do not hold it against you.” She sighs, and continues resolutely. “More than anything I want to be your friend. If that’s all I can have, it’s enough. We both have our paths, and our focus needs to be elsewhere now.”

Kohaku moves closer to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She’s taken off guard by his closeness, and he looks down at her puzzled. “I know you’re right but…”

“What is it?” Shiori asks.

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing, I just thought that despite everything we’ve been through and the things to come ahead, maybe we need something… more to fight for.”

Shiori barely inhales a breath before he leans down and kisses her. His lips are soft and dry against hers, and when she realizes that he’s initiated this kiss and that this may be the only time he’ll ever kiss her, she moves into it. His lips linger over hers, and it feels like an eternity.  
When he pulls away, her cheeks burn like they are on fire. He looks shocked, like he’s surprised by his own actions.

“I’m sorry, that was forward of me…” Kohaku says finally.

“No, that was uh, wonderful…” Shiori says. “You’re welcome to do it again.”

Kohaku stares at her for a pause and then he turns to chuckle. “Ah, I think that was...enough, Shiori-chan.”

They begin walking again and she moves a little closer to him. His exploratory kiss gives her hope, so she feels inclined to flirt.

“Did you feel anything, Kohaku-kun?” she asks with a sultry smile. “Or rather… is it what you were looking for when you were thinking so hard back there?”

“Ahh,” he says in a sigh. “Don’t tease me. I’m still thinking about it. I still don’t know...All I know is that it was nice.”

“Good,” Shiori says. “And the offer still stands, you know.”

“Hrmm?” he asks her, turning to meet her bright eyes.

“That you can do it again, if you want,” she says with a grin.

“Ah, oh,” he says shyly. A blush paints his cheeks. “Um, sure. Thanks.” Shiori giggles at him.

When they reach the crossroads, the bat youkai are resting under a shaded group of trees. They welcome Kohaku and Shiori happily, and the Elder understands when Kohaku says that he has to return home and consult with his sister and the others. They agree that Shiori is the best option to take them to the sacred waterfall, and she can more than handle protecting them.

“And I intend to learn the extent of the scepter’s power so I can protect you all,” Shiori says as a promise. The bat youkai are enthralled by her words.

“I have no doubt Shiori-chan can take care of you. She has proven herself numerous times in battle, and there is much she can do with the full extent of her powers,” Kohaku confirms. 

“I am so thrilled to hear it,” the Elder says, taking Shiori’s hand. “Child, we cannot wait for you to lead us.”

Shiori inhales a heavy breath, and she steals a glance at Kohaku. He nods to her, smiling with his usual confidence in her.

“Shall we continue on to the sacred waterfall, then?” Shiori asks. The group of bat youkai nod and murmur their agreement.

“I will stay with you until I have to travel west toward my village. I’m guessing it’s about forty li from here. Then we will part, but I hope to see you again,” Kohaku says to them.

The Elder approaches him and takes his hand. “We are forever grateful for you, Kohaku-dono, for bringing back Shiori and for always helping us.”

Kohaku bows out of respect and smiles. “Of course, Elder. Shall we go on ahead?” He offers his arm to the Elder. She takes it and Shiori follows at his side. The rest of the group trails behind them, and they start their journey again back to the sacred waterfall. 

\--

They arrive outside a human village on one of the country roads, and Kohaku stops to say goodbye to everyone. Shiori knows this is where he will leave them and go to his own village. The group of bat youkai enjoy a moment of respite as Kohaku pulls Shiori aside to say his farewell.

“This isn’t goodbye for good, Shiori-chan,” he says immediately, and he pulls her into an embrace. “I’ll see you soon. I know I’ll need your help again.”

He doesn’t release her, so she revels in the warmth of his touch. She wills herself not to cry, but the tears are welling up in her eyes. She sniffles.

“I know,” she says. “I hope… you figure out what this thing is we have to fight. I know you will.”

He pulls out of the hug gently but his hands are still resting on her shoulders. “I’ll need you.”

“I won’t forget that,” Shiori says. She looks at him resolutely. “I will become stronger so I can fight again by your side.”

He nods and gives her a small smile. “I have to go.”

He starts to pull away, but Shiori grabs his hand. He gasps as she pulls him forward, capturing his lips in another kiss - a kiss of goodbyes and promise of hope. He melts into her, and when he shifts her toward him, he takes her face into his hands. She moans against him, delighting in their closeness. 

This may be the last kiss he gives her, so she treasures it and all the fires inside her it ignites.

She pulls away and he looks dazed. He grins at her, his cheeks blushed and his lips quivering with delight. She folds her hands in front of her and smiles demurely at him. 

“Goodbye, Kohaku-kun,” she says. “Until we see each other again…”

“Yeah… goodbye, Shiori-chan,” he says, trying to compose himself. 

He begins to walk away when she says. “Remember what’s waiting for you when I see you again.”

He stops in his tracks for a beat, his mind rolling over her meaning. He finally walks on ahead, waving one last time before departing into the distance. Her lips still burn from their kiss, and she hopes that her kiss gives him something to think about when she’s not with him. 

Shiori hopes he will miss her as much as she desires him. And the next time, maybe his feelings will finally be ready for her.

Until then, she has time to train and learn. She has time to dream, and she has plenty of time for hope.

END

_(To be continued in Next Generation: Kohaku Chronicles… currently being revised and updated.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
